


Customer's Always Right (Coffee Shop AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re a barista at your local coffee shop. Almost every day, a very handsome man by the name of Bucky comes in and order the same thing. He always gives a tip, a wink, and a flirty comment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 11





	Customer's Always Right (Coffee Shop AU)

Monday morning at eight, the bell above the door chimed and you immediately straightened your posture. In walks your handsome customer, Bucky. You watched as he, basically, strutted to the counter where you stood. He wore his typical black leather jacket, his hair pulled into a bun. He shoots you a smile, “Hey, beautiful, missed you yesterday.” his comment making your stomach flutter.

“Yeah, I had the day off actually.”

He pouted, “Wish I knew that. Your smile is always the highlight of my day.”

You could feel your cheeks heat up with embarrassment, “Oh, well, I’m sorry about that. I’m sure Wanda’s smile was much better than mine.”

He chuckled, looking down and shaking his head, “No one’s smile is better than yours, Y/N.” 

Why is he so fucking charming?! “I’ll get your drink ready, Bucky.” You accepted the money he gave you, immediately putting the change into the tip jar like he preferred, “It’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Bucky leaned forward, his elbows resting on the counter as he watched you work, “It’s fine, doll. I think I could fine something to pass the time,” he smirks at you which results in you fumbling with picking up a cup for his drink. You heard him chuckle at your clumsiness and you really curse the world for making you like this. No, you curse Bucky for making you like this.

As you pour coffee into his cup you make small talk, “So how’s work goin’?”

“Meh. It’s goin’. My boss and pain in the ass friend, Steve, has been making work longer hours lately.”

You pour in a splash of hazelnut and top off his drink with some whipped cream. You snap the cap on and hand him his drink, “So coffee’s the only thing that’s keeping you alive, huh?”

He shrugged and thanked you, “Not _just_ coffee, you’re coffee. You make coffee like no one else, Y/N.”

You chuckled, “Not only a charmer, but a liar as well.”

“No lies, doll. All truth. The customer’s always right.” he lifted his cup to you and gave you another wink, “Thanks for the coffee as usual. Same time tomorrow?”

You waved, “I’ll be here!” you watched as he shot you a smile and waltzed right back outta the shop. Once he was out of sight, you slumped against the counter. Why did Bucky have to be so damn cute?!


End file.
